vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Lugiel
|-|Dark Lugiel= |-|Vict Lugiel= Summary Dark Lugiel is the main antagonist of Ultraman Ginga. He and Ultraman Ginga were formerly one entity, but were separated after clashing between their point of view towards lifeforms. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B | 3-A Name: Dark Lugiel, ダークルギエル , Dāku Rugieru Origin: Ultraman Ginga Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Half of Ginga Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Possession, Transmutation (Can transform opponents into a Spark Doll), Mind Manipulation (Can lock away the consciousness of him opponents), Time Stop (Stops the flow of time of his enemy), Darkness Manipulation, Can cause distortions in Space-Time, Absorption (Can be empowered further by absorbing dark energies), Mind Control (Can forcefully corrupt one's heart), Is capable of knocking people out simply by emitting a dark aura using his Dark Spark, Resistant to Mind Manipulation/Control | Presumably the same as before but much stronger than they were, Homing Attack (Can now fire off a barrage of energy blasts that homes in on opponents), Petrification, Can project a holographic version of him in his previous body as means of defending himself from the inside which also possesses Intangibility and can fire a blast that turn intruders into Spark Dolls, Size Manipulation, Large Size (can change his height from micro to infinity) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Could break through Taro's barrier, fought against a powered-up Ginga), ignores durability by sealing opponents into Spark Dolls | Solar System level, ignores durability via petrification | Universe level (Should be around Juda's level by this point, who had been given a massive power-up himself) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Ginga) | Superhuman movement speed (Is considerably slower due to having a much bulkier body), Massively FTL+ Combat and Reaction speeds (Could contend against both Ginga and Victory) | Superhuman movement speed, Massively FTL+ reaction speed Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Universe Class Durability: 'Solar System level | Solar System level | Universe level Stamina: High | Virtually Limitless | Same Range: Tens of meters via sheer size alone, much higher with his trident, hundreds of meters with energy attacks, several kilometers when using the Dark Spark (Transformed every combatant of the Dark Spark War spanning over the size of a gigantic battlefield), possibly planetary (Was going to turn all of humanity into Spark Dolls) | Tens of meters via size, several kilometers with energy attacks (Easily blew Victory away to the edge of a city and into a mountain) Standard Equipment: The Dark Spark, which can be transformed into a trident Intelligence: High (Could pull off his plans from within the same school Hikaru was at and was never found out until the very end of the series all while disguising as the former principal) Weaknesses: His influence over people can be cancelled out, which in turn would cut him off from feeding onto their negative energies, it is unknown whether he can use his mind and time manipulation powers without having to turn opponents into Spark Dolls | Can be hacked into, although this would require breaking into his body. No longer has a mind of his own as of Ultra Fight Orb Key: Base | Vict Lugiel | Ultra Fight Orb (Vict Lugiel) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Ultraman Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Petrification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Size Users